While I'm gone
by TheCherchBoy
Summary: Magnus is leaving for a trip, and decides to spend his last night with Alec. Lemon/smut and fluff.


**Hope you enjoy. I have had this story written for a while now.**

**Warning: this story contains guy on guy sex, don't like don't read! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters in this story. All character rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

"What times dose your flight leave again?" asked Alec, looking down with a sad face. "Tomorrow morning at 9:30" Magnus responded while moving to capture Alec's chin between his thumb and pointer finger. "Don't look so down baby I'm not gone yet" said Magnus. He leaned in and kissed Alec on the lips soft and gently.

Alec responded immediately wrapping his arms around Magnus's neck, and pushing his body against the others, filling any gap that was between them. Alec moaned into the kiss, feeling the older mans tongue slip into his mouth, exploring every part of it.

Breaking the kiss Magnus cursed the need for oxygen, and gasped loudly trying to catch his breath. Alec untangled himself from the other man "I'll go start dinner now" he said and began heading in the direction of the kitchen. Magnus just chuckled, a sly grin expanding across his face "Your not getting away that easily, I don't believe I'm done with you yet" he said then grabbed hold of Alec's wrist, yanking the younger man to the couch.

While straddling him, Magnus began kissing and biting on the sensitive flesh of Alec's neck, his body almost vibrated with excitement as their crotches ground together.

"aaaugg Magnus!" Alec moaned as the other mans hand plunged into his now tight pants, brushing against his growing erection.

With his free hand Magnus traveled up the younger boy's shirt, and pinched his hard nipples, switching between rolling one than the other. "Take them off pleeeease. It's killing me" Alec whined, arching his body into Magnus's. "A little desperate are we" Mangus said smirking, when the blush he loved so much appeared on Alec's beautiful face. He pressed his lips against the others, as his hands worked on the clothing that was currently the only thing between him and Alec.

Yanking of the younger man's pants and boxers in one swift motion, Magnus brought his head down so he was face to face with his lovers straining erection. Pre-cum dripped from the head, making Magnus's mouth water. "Delicious" Mangus said just before he took the head of it in.

Alec screamed out from the feeling of Magnus's lips descending around his man hood, he couldn't stop himself from thrusting deeper into the hot cavern.

Holding down Alec's hips, Magnus began bobbing his head and swirling his tongue all around, then moaned when he felt Alec's hands yank his black locks. He loved the reactions from Alec as he grassed his teeth gently on the others shaft, then hollowed out his cheeks and hummed.

Alec thought he was going to go crazy as the older man hummed around him. The vibration from it was enough to make him cum then, however he held it in wanting to last as long as possible. But when Magnus started sucking on his cock like it was the sweetest candy ever, and he felt he was just about to loose it.

Magnus knew Alec wasn't going to last much longer when the younger boy began tightening his stomach muscles. "Magnus I'm go-" Alec was cut off when Magnus's hand clenched tightly around the bass of his cock, making it impossible for him to hit climax

"Oh god oh god, Magnus please!" Alec panted; the pressure from his erection was growing painful. "Wait just a bit longer gorgeous" Magnus said and reached over to the drawer of the side table sitting next to the couch. He reached in, and pulled out a little bottle that Alec recognized as lube. "You keep that in there?" asked Alec a little puzzled. "Why yes darling, half the time we have sex, we don't make it to the bedroom. Therefore I thought to keep a bottle in here, which you really should be thankful for. Last time we didn't use lube you walked funny for two day" Magnus said smirking at the memory.

Opening the bottle, Magnus squirted a generous amount on his fingers before inserting two long digits into Alec. He began scissoring his fingers and feeling around for the younger mans prostate.

Alec bit his lip trying not to make any noise, as Magnus jabbed his fingers inside of him, but failed when the mans fingers brushed against that familiar place Alec had grown to love. He couldn't take it anymore; he needed Magnus inside of him. "Now Magnus please"

Chuckling at the impatience of his lover, Magnus spread the younger mans legs apart more, and then removed his own remaining cloths, sighing at the relief as his erection sprung free. He lubed himself up well then lined his shaft up at Alec's entrance. Slowly he began pushing in. The feeling of being inside of Alec was always amazing to Magnus, and it took all his will power to not pound the younger man into the couch once he was all the way in.

Alec griped the couch in pain while he adjusted to the size of the other mans cock, which was now deep inside him. After a few minutes of them being perfectly still Alec nodded his head, and said "go". Magnus grabbed hold of Alec's hips and pulled out half way, before diving in again causing them both to moan in pure ecstasy.

They began a steady rhythm of thrusts, with Alec moving his hips to meet Magnus. "Mooore" Alec said breathing heavily.

Hearing that Magnus pulled completely out, then before the younger man could complain, moved Alec's ass so it was almost straight in the air, and thrust back in forcefully, hitting his lovers prostate straight on.

"Uuuaggghh holly fuck!" Alec screamed while Magnus slammed into his prostate again and again. For the second time that night Alec thought that if he didn't cum right then he would explode. He closed his eyes and held onto Magnus's shoulders feeling the end nearing, but when he was just about to climax Magnus abruptly stopped.

Alec's eyes shot open as Magnus moved his head so, that his lips where touching the younger boys ear "Remember this while I'm gone baby" he whispered. Then bit down on Alec's ear lobe, while pulling completely out for the last time and slamming back in with all his strength.

Feeling Magnus deeper than any other time that night carried Alec to his orgasm

"Magnus!" screamed Alec as he came hard all over their stomachs.

The warm clenching walls around his cock as Alec hit his peak sent Magnus over the edge. He moaned and felt Alec shudder as his seed spilled into the younger man.

Magnus collapse. The two just laid there coming down from there orgasms, after a minute or so Magnus pulled out of Alec, trying his best not to hurt his lover. "I have to go pack now" Mangus said, but his body just didn't want to do anything else but lay here with Alec. He decided he would lay there for just a little while, but before he knew it, they where both asleep.

The sound of Adam Lamberts song Fever is what woke Magnus the next morning. He reached over to the coffee table, blindly searching for his phone, before remembering he had left it on the kitchen counter. Forcing him off the couch, he ran to the kitchen; nearly face planting it when he tripped over his beloved cat Charmin Meow.

Groggily he answered the phone "Hello?" his voice sounded very much like he had just woke up, scratchy and half asleep. "Hey where the hell are you! The plane leaves in like an hour, and you still need to get through security!" The voice of Camille his business partner yelled. This snapped him awake, he looked at the clock and saw it was 8:26 "Shit, ok I will hurry" he said and hit the end button. He ran towards his room, but stopped when he got to the couch. Still asleep on it was Alec looking sweet as he slept. Magnus walked over to where his lover slept and kissed his cheek.

Alec opened his eyes to a pair of fantastic green-yellow orbs looking at him. The sight of Magnus in the morning was always Alec's favorite, because it was so good to wake up to those eyes. He gave a sweet smile, and then leaned into kiss Alec lightly. "Good morning beautiful" Magnus said.

Alec sighed to himself, thinking _how_ _he was supposed to manage without this amazing_ _man_ _if front of him for two weeks he didn't know_. He decided the only thing he could do was cling onto the memory of the night before. That night, which was just one more reminder of how much he loved Magnus and Magnus, loved him too.

**Yes a very gooey and clichéd ending, but sometimes those are ok. **

**Always open to reviews, in fact I encourage them! **


End file.
